


Seinfeld

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Late night talks with Mentor and Mentee.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Series: mceu oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 24





	Seinfeld

It must’ve been what, twelve or so in the morning. The only light coming from the streetlights outside and of course, the television streaming Seinfeld reruns. Peter thought it was a fun little thing to do on a Friday night with bitsy. 

But.

After munching on enough popcorn to make the white boy craving water and laughing with the laugh track alone while the boy simply sat there, staring at something that wasn’t Kramer.

Peter grinned, conducting a plan to get the kid to at least let out one little giggle. 

He poked his left cheek, oh wow. Wait hold on, that was really soft. And so he poked again. Causing a noise of irritation from the boy. However it was too late, Peter was enthralled. Pinching his cheek like some grandmother would, leading to swats at the hands to stop. But nothing. No words. 

So he took it a step further.

Tracing his fingers on the boy's neck, immediately making the boy uproar in innocent giggles and cries to stop at let him breathe. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

The boy could barely communicate back. “FuUuUUuucCk yoOOuU.” He heaved back, flipping off the man with his tiny baby hands.

“You gonna tell me what’s bugging ya yet?”

Miles' body temperature began to rise, finally signaling to bitsy that it’s time to wave that white flag. In which he does. Finally having the air return to his lungs. 

“You suck, man.”

“I know. But you still gotta tell this guy what the hell has been bothering you.”

“No, I don’t.”

Peter positioned his fingers back into a threatening tickling pose. 

“OKAY OKAY FINE.” 

“Thank yew.”

Miles then picks up the popcorn bowl, staring down at the half of kernels still sitting there. “It’s just multiverse stuff, that’s all.” He lies.

“No it isn’t.” 

“Peter, don’t.”

“You can tell me.”

“No, I can’t.” He argues, still unable to look at his mentor in the eye. “Because it doesn’t matter.”

“If it doesn’t matter why haven’t you laughed at one thing jerry has said this entire time we have been sitting here watching Seinfeld?” 

“Because Seinfeld sucks, Peter!” Miles' voice raised, finally locking eyes. Only for his posture to fall, apologizing. 

“Look, can we just drop it?”

Peter looked at him with concerned eyes of care.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Peter-“

“No. It’s not.” He states truthfully. “You were gone for a year and I-“

“It wasn’t a year.” Miles mumbles. His head facing down to the bowl again.

“Come again?”

“It wasn’t a year.” He repeated. “It’s impossible to say how long it was. Time doesn’t work like that over there.”

Parker chuckled nervously at that. “Kid-“

“I have no idea for certain if you’re even my peter.”

A bit of peter wished he just minded his own business and continued to watch in silence. But the strain in his voice, his stiff jaw to hinder the tears. This was eating away inside of him. He knew that. 

“Keep going.” 

Miles looked up at him. His glossy eyes overfilling. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying sorry?” He sniffed. “I mean, I’m the one who shouldn’t have left like that. And I got- I got people killed-“

“Did you murder them?”

“No, but-“

“Did you want them to die?”

“No-“

“Then you didn’t get anyone killed.”

“But-“

“It isn’t your fault. You’re a kid.”

“Then who’s fault is it?”

“Who cares? You’re home. That’s what matters.”


End file.
